Once Upon a Time: The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Et si Jack Sparrow avait été transporté à Storybrooke en même temps qu'Emma et les autres? crossover avec Pirates des Caraïbes
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous! Cette fic est un crossover entre Once Upon a time et Pirates des Caraïbes. Ou ce qui se serait passé si notre Jack international avait été transporté à Storybrooke...**

**ce n'est pas facile de se mettre dans la tête de Jack et de ce bon vieux Rumple donc j'ai fait de mon mieux.**

**Reviews? *puppy eyes***

Chapitre 1

_Storybrooke..._

Emma Swan entra au _Granny's_ en claquant la porte. Henry lui fit un signe de sa table. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur un siège à côté de lui après avoir salué Ruby au passage.

- Salut, gamin! Tu n'es pas sensé être à l'école?

- On est samedi, Emma.

- Ah. C'est vrai, désolée.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon. SON petit garçon, quoi qu'en dise Regina.

- Où en sommes nous de l'opération Cobra? demanda-t-elle, enjouée.

Henry sortit son livre de contes de fées.

- Il n'y a pas de nouvelle histoire donc c'est toi qui décide.

L'attention d'Emma fut attirée par une silhouette solitaire assise à une table au fond du café. Un homme dans la trentaine. Très séduisant avec ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir corbeau, son teint bronzé, ses yeux charbonneux, sa moustache et sa barbe de 3 jours. Il fixait d'un air absent un verre de whisky vide. Avant de se resservir et de s'enfiler un autre verre d'une seule traite.

- C'est qui, celui-là? demanda Emma à son fils. Sindbad le marin? Le capitaine Crochet?

Henry jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme en question.

- Je sais pas, il est pas dans le livre. Mais il vient souvent au _Granny's_.

Ruby s'installa en face d'eux.

- Tu le connais, celui-là? fit Emma.

Ruby hocha la tête.

- Edward Teague. Un mec sympa. Même s'il force un peu sur le whisky. Je l'aime bien.

_28 ans plus tôt..._

Le pirate se fraya un chemin dans la taverne bondée, sa chope à la main, et s'installa à une table solitaire. Son commanditaire lui avait donné rendez-vous dans ce bouge. Observant les clients se battre, il s'enfila son rhum d'une seule traite. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux traits fins et aux yeux d'un noir charbonneux soulignés de khôl. Il portait la moustache et une barbe tressée en 2 pointes, et ses longs cheveux corbeau retenus par un bandana rouge étais coiffés en dreadlocks et ornés de colifichets en tout genre, ce qui dénotait un certain goût pour l'ostentatoire et le clinquant. Il était vêtu avec une certaine élégance, quoique débraillé. Une voix aiguë et grinçante le fit sursauter.

- Jack Sparrow, je présume?

Un homme s'assit en face de lui. Le dénommé Jack réprima une grimace de dégoût. La peau de l'individu en face de lui était squameuse et verdâtre, et son regard était fou.

- Ça serait mieux avec un "Capitaine", fit Jack. Vous devez être Rumplelstiltskin.

- Perspicace, dit l'homme, avec un sourire dévoilant des dents dans un état abominable. Et accessoirement, je suis le Dark One.

Jack sentit un frisson le parcourir. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré?

- Je vous ai contacté parce que j'ai perdu un objet qui m'est très précieux et que je sais que vous êtes en mesure de le récupérer pour moi.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

- Si le Dark One n'a pas le pouvoir de récupérer ses propres affaires, qui suis-je pour pouvoir vous aider.

- Vous avez en votre possession n certain...compas.

Comment savait-il ça?

- Exact, dit Jack, méfiant.

- Alors utilisez-le.

Jack soupira. Il ne voulait pas utiliser ce compas ensorcelé. Ou le moins possible. Tout magie avait un prix, et en l'occurrence, chaque utilisation vidait le compas petit à petit de ses pouvoirs, et il risquait de ne plus pouvoir s'en servir lorsqu'il en aurait vraiment besoin.

- Parlons d'abord rémunération, suggéra Jack, l'air détaché.

Rumplestiltskin sourit.

- Vous aurez le _Black Pearl_.

Le visage de Jack se ferma. Le_ Black Pearl_. Quelle absurdité.

- Le_ Pearl_ a coulé corps et bien.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son navire, qui avait eu la malchance de croiser un Kraken. On disait souvent que le capitaine devait couler avec son bâtiment, mais Jack n'avait pas eu cette chance. Contrairement au reste de son équipage.

- Ne sous-estimez pas mes pouvoirs, siffla Rumplestiltskin.

Le Dark One émit un ricanement aigu.

- Avons nous un accord, Capitaine?

Sparrow hésita un moment avant de serrer sa main tendue. Il dur se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant. Ce contact le révulsait. Un mot lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il observait le visage pelé de Rumplestiltskin.

_Crocodile_.

Il tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il associait ce mot au Dark One. Sans succès. Rumplestilstskin lâcha enfin sa main et Jack dut résister à l'envie de l'essuyer sur son pantalon.

- Un conseil, Sparrow. N'échouez pas.

Jack n'apprécia pas _du tout_ le sous-entendu.

- Voyons, mon ami, grinça-t-il, vous oubliez quelque chose.

- Quoi donc?

- Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'en tant que Dark One, vous puissiez me transformer en crapaud ou me faire subir d'autres expériences traumatisantes de ce genre, mais ne m'insultez pas. Après tout, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Après le départ du Dark One, Jack resta à siroter son verre de rhum.

_Crocodile_.

Mais où donc avait-il entendu ça à propos de Rumplestiltskin. Et puis il se souvint et laissa échapper un petit rire hystérique.

_Killian Jones_.

Le pirate manchot dont la main droite était remplacée par un crochet de métal. Jack ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'histoire, mais Jones était une légende de la piraterie depuis près de 2 siècles, et chaque pirate avait entendu au moins une fois dans sa vie le récit du Capitaine Crochet et du Crocodile qui avait pris sa main.

Le pirate sortit son compas de sa poche et le contempla d'un air pensif. Puis il commanda un autre verre de rhum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Storybrooke..._

Edward entra dans la boutique de Gold. Le carillon le fit sursauter. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette boutique, encore moins son propriétaire, mais il avait besoin de pièces de rechange pour la vieille bécane qu'il réparait dans son garage quand il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et seul Gold vendait de telles antiquités.

- Ah, monsieur Teague. Ça fait du bien de vous voir sobre, le salua le prêteur sur gages.

- Monsieur Gold.

- Comme d'habitude, je suppose. Vous abîmez vos affaires à une vitesse que je pourrais sans exagérer qualifier d'effroyable.

Gold disparut dans son arrière boutique. Edward observa négligemment les rayons remplis d'objets hétéroclites. Comme d'habitude, il y avait là un bazar invraisemblables d'ustensiles dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité. Son attention fut soudain attirée par un objet qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Il se rapprocha de la vitrine. C'était un compas de marin en métal noir gravé d'or. L'aiguille rouge sur le cadran richement décoré n'indiquais pas le Nord. Et Edward eut soudain une certitude. Il _connaissait_ ce compas.

Gold ressortit de son arrière boutique et posa les pièces sur le comptoir.

- C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait?

- Le compas, dans la vitrine, vous le vendez?

- Tout ce qui est dans cette vitrine est à vendre, monsieur Teague.

- Je vais le prendre.

Quand Edward quitta la boutique avec son trésor, il ne vit pas le sourire machiavélique qui se dessina sur le visage de Gold.

_28 ans plus tôt..._

Jack s'enfila une rasade de rhum et détacha son navire du ponton. En fait, ce n'étais pas à proprement parler un navire. Plutôt un baquet avec une voile. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Le pirate sortit son compas et l'ouvrit. Il avait pris ses précautions pour que l'outil fonctionne: il avait bu son rhum _avant_ utilisation pour ne pas se faire avoir comme la dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé l'outil.

L'aiguille rouge du compas oscilla un moment au hasard avant de pointer dans une direction précise. Jack sourit et largua les amarres. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser porter par les vagues vers l'objet en question. D'ailleurs Jack était plutôt inquiet à propos de cet objet. Il s'y connaissait un peu en magie, et il s'agissait de magie noire. _Très_ noire. Après tout, ce n'étais rien moins qu'un cœur battant ensorcelé dans un coffre...

Jack frissonna à cette pensée. Il trouvait absolument contre-nature de vivre avec son cœur à l'extérieur de son corps. Et comme le Dark One voulait récupérer ledit coffre, Jack ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui était ou allait arriver au propriétaire dudit myocarde.

Mais pour récupérer le Black Pearl, Jack aurait vendu son âme au diable (ou au Dark One, en l'occurrence). Pour du rhum aussi, d'ailleurs. Aussi mit-il le cap dans la direction indiquée par le compas sans trop se poser de questions. Ce qui était pour lui un véritable exploit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Storybrooke..._

Edward balança ses chaussures à travers son salon et s'affala dans son canapé. Il se servit un verre de whisky, et posa le compas devant lui sur la table basse. L'alcool lui fit du bien. Edward ne savait pas pourquoi il buvait. Il n'avait pas de problèmes particuliers qui légitimeraient sa consommation abusive. Aussi loin que sa mémoire portait, il était incapable de se rappeler quand ou comment il avait commencé à boire. Il avait TOUJOURS bu, voilà tout. Et puis il aimait ça.

Il regarda le compas fixement pendant toute la soirée, l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé au fur et à mesure que le niveau de whisky baissait dans la bouteille.  
Et puis, l'aiguille oscilla légèrement. Edward n'y prêta pas attention, attribuant ce changement à sa vision brouillée. Mais quand l'aiguille tourna à l'opposé de son emplacement initial, il prit l'instrument dans sa main et le tint à hauteur de ses yeux. L'aiguille pointait vers sa fenêtre. Mu par un réflexe inexplicable, il se leva sur ses jambes déjà vacillantes, et marcha dans la direction indiquée par le compas. De sa fenêtre, il voyait toute la ville. Le compas pointait vers un point précis. Le_ Granny's_. Encore plus précisément, vers une frêle silhouette s'affairant à ranger les tables dans la pénombre. L'aiguille suivait tous ses mouvements. Edward n'était pas encore assez saoul pour ne pas reconnaître Ruby. Il secoua la tête et referma l'instrument. Attribuant le phénomène au whisky, il décida qu'il avait trop bu et monta se coucher.

_28 ans plus tôt..._

Pour la 246eme fois de la journée, Jack Sparrow maudit Rumplestiltskin, lui souhaitant intérieurement une malédiction 100 fois pire que celle du Dark One. Il se maudit aussi lui même pour avoir pensé que cette quête serait facile.  
Le compas l'avait conduit jusqu'à une petite île. Sur laquelle poussait un haricot magique dont le sommet se perdait dans les nuages. Après s'être défoncé les mains dans l'ascension de ce p-censuré-n de haricot pour arriver sur une sorte d'île flottante recouverte par une forêt vierge, Jack avait été coursé par une tribu de sauvages peinturlurés, avait fait une chute de 15 mètres, s'était tordu une cheville, avait brisé sa dernière bouteille de rhum, s'était assis sur une fourmilière, etc, etc.  
Et maintenant il pataugeait dans un marécage putride et spongieux, peuplé de moustiques et de serpents, entre autres. Jack préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait sous l'eau.  
Il éprouva un soulagement certain quand il s'extirpa de ce bourbier infâme et rentra dans la jungle. Là, au moins, il savait dans quoi posait les pieds.  
Après avoir marché pendant ce qui lui sembla des siècles dans la forêt, il arriva à un antique temple en ruine, peuplé de restes de statues majestueuses. Jack entra à l'intérieur, suivant toujours son compas.

Après en avoir déjoué les pièges (fléchettes empoisonnées, trappes, escaliers savonnés, boules de feu, squelettes agressifs, rats mutants, cuves d'acides, etc, etc. tant de choses routinières pour un pirate...), il parvint à une immense salle où, sur un autel, l'attendait un coffre de bois et de métal noir.  
Il s'approcha avec précaution. Pas de pièges.  
Jack posa son oreille sur le coffre. Un battement sourd résonna et se répéta. Révulsé, le pirate se recula précipitamment. Puis il força la serrure et ouvrit le coffre.  
Il y avait bien un coeur à l'intérieur.  
Lumineux, et d'un rose écoeurant. Qui battait, qui plus est.  
Jack s'empara de la...chose, et la considéra avec curiosité et répugnance. La première réflexion qui lui vint à l'esprit fut: BEURK.

Comment pouvait-on avoir un _truc_ comme ça dans la poitrine?  
Ou pire, vivre avec le coeur à des kilomètres de sa place habituelle?

- Je déteste la magie, marmonna Jack, avant de faire disparaître le palpitant dans sa poche et de déguerpir par où il était venu. Plus vite il quittait cet endroit, plus vite il serait débarrassé du coeur, plus vite il aurait le Black Pearl et mieux cela vaudrait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Storybrooke..._

Edward entra au _Granny's_ et se dirigea vers le comptoir, saluant Emma, Henry et Mary-Margaret au passage.  
- Salut, Ed! s'exclama Ruby. Un whisky, comme d'habitude?  
- Euh...non. Plutôt une carafe d'eau minérale.  
Ruby le regarda bizarrement.  
- Tu es sûr que ça va?  
Edward sortit le compas de sa poche et le plaça sur le comptoir.  
- C'est ce truc que j'ai acheté chez Gold. Il me perturbe.  
Ruby pris l'objet en question entre ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.  
- Tu vois? L'aiguille suit tout tes mouvements.  
- Dingue! Je n'ai pourtant rien de magnétique sur moi. Et tu dis que tu l'as acheté chez Gold?  
- Oui.  
Ruby lui rendit le compas.  
- Alors il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. Tout ce qui sort de chez Monsieur Gold est tordu.  
- Oui, acquiesça Edward. Ça doit être ça.  
La jeune femme se leva.  
- Il faut que j'y retourne. Granny commence à faire la gueule.  
Il la retint par la manche.  
- Euh...Ruby? Tu fais quoi ce soir?

_28 ans plus tôt..._

Jack Sparrow débarqua au port avec un soulagement certain. Il allait enfin être débarrassé de la chose monstrueuse qui palpitait au fond de sa poche.  
Il se dirigea vers son point de rendez-vous avec Rumplestiltskin, un endroit isolé des docks.  
Il faisait frais et le soir commençait à tomber.  
Jack frissonna. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Et de plus, il avait l'impression que le cœur se mettait à battre plus fort la nuit.  
Il souhaita en silence que son commanditaire se dépêche.  
Le Dark One était bien capable de le laisser mariner toute la nuit.  
- On est pressé, capitaine?  
La voix grinçante semblait sortir de nulle part.  
Jack leva le nez et aperçut Rumplestiltskin perché en hauteur sur un container.  
Il frissonna.  
Dans le noir, on aurait dit une monstrueuse araignée.  
Le Dark One descendit de son perchoir.  
- Vous avez le cœur?  
Jack sortit l'objet convoité de sa poche.  
- Vous avez le Pearl?  
Rumplestiltskin claqua des doigts. Dans un nuage de fumée violette, il fit apparaître une bouteille de verre dans sa main.  
Et à l'intérieur de la bouteille, un navire aux voiles noires, comme pris dans un ouragan.  
- Envoyez le navire, ordonna Jack. Et je relâche le palpitant.  
Rumplestiltskin lui servit un de ses sourires immondes. Et lui lança la bouteille.  
Par réflexe, Jack lança le cœur.  
Les deux objets se croisèrent dans les airs.  
Une fois que Jack eut son bateau dans les mains, il se sentit étrangement soulagé. Finalement, il gagnait au change. Il était ENFIN débarrassé de cet horrible myocarde, et il récupérait son bien le plus précieux.  
Rumplestiltskin observa le cœur qui palpitait dans sa paume. Et Jack vit apparaître sur son visage le sourire le plus abominable qu'il lui ai vu jusqu'à maintenant.  
Le Dark One resserra lentement ses doigts, comme un étau impitoyable.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? risqua Jack. Il eut soudain un horrible pressentiment.  
Rumplestiltskin referma brusquement le poing et broya le cœur avec un crissement dégoûtant. L'estomac de Jack se retourna.  
Lorsque le Dark One rouvrit ses doigts, il ne restait du myocarde que de la cendre qui fut aussitôt emportée par la brise.  
Et Jack prit soudain conscience que quelque part dans le monde, une personne venait de s'effondrer morte sur le sol sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.  
- Intéressant, fit-il.  
Jack tenta d'oublier la nausée qui l'envahissait peu à peu.  
- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, dit-il du ton le plus enjoué qu'il pouvait. Pas question de VOMIR devant le Dark One. Jack avait une réputation à tenir. Après tout, il était le CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow.  
Rumplestiltskin le gratifia d'un dernier sourire écœurant, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Jack dut s'appuyer contre le mur, en réprimant un haut-le-cœur.  
Quelqu'un était mort par sa faute. Il était un pirate, pas un assassin. Ce n'était pas qu'il culpabilisait. Non. Ça ne le gênait pas de tuer quelqu'un.  
C'était la manière dont cette personne, dont il ne saurait jamais rien était morte.  
Il allait avoir ÇA sur la conscience.  
Et puis Jack regarda le navire dans la bouteille dont il serrait le goulot à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.  
Et tous ses remords s'envolèrent d'un coup. après tout, le Black Pearl valait bien une vie.  
Cependant la nausée ne se dissipait pas.  
Il avait besoin d'un remontant.  
Le vacarme de la taverne du port lui parvint aux oreilles. C'était ça. Il lui fallait du rhum. Avec un peu de chance et l'alcool aidant, le lendemain il aurait oublié les évènements de la soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Storybrooke..._

Regina Mills s'apprêtait à quitter la mairie. Il était tard dans la soirée, et il pleuvait.  
Elle aperçut soudain deux silhouettes sur le trottoir d'en face, sortant du cinéma.  
Elle plissa les yeux. Ces cheveux noirs mêlés de mèches écarlates et ces vêtements flashy ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Ruby Lucas. Quand à l'homme, Regina ne l'avait jamais vu. Sans doute un des nombreux petits amis de Ruby. L'ex-Evil Queen haussa les épaules. La vie privée du Petit Chaperon Rouge ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

_28 ans plus tôt...  
_  
Jack prit une grande inspiration. Il leva la bouteille au dessus de sa tête, puis l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le rocher devant lui. Il y eut une déflagration qui le projeta en arrière sur le sable. Sonné, Jack mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Lorsque sa tête cessa de tourner et que sa vision redevint claire, il eut le souffle coupé. Devant lui, à quelques encablures, le _Black Pearl_ dansait doucement sur les vagues.

Jack monta à bord. Pour un peu, il aurait pleuré de joie.  
_Enfin._  
Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer la silhouette élégante du navire, les boiseries finement sculptées, la gracieuse figure de proue...  
posant ses mains sur la barre, il se mit à fredonner doucement.  
- Yoho, yoho, a pirate's life for me...  
Soudain, à l'horizon, il aperçut une tache étrange qui grossissait à toute vitesse.  
Il fronça les sourcils et déplia sa longue vue.  
- Qu'est-ce que...?  
Il étouffa un juron. La tache était en fait un nuage violet absolument pas naturel parcouru d'éclairs. Et qui arrivait droit sur lui. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit. Magie. Quoi que ce fusse, c'était TRÈS mauvais et il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Et dire qu'il venait enfin de récupérer son navire...  
Avant d'être absorbé par le nuage, Jack songea avec amertume que si la magie n'existait pas, le monde serait bien plus facile à vivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Storybrooke..._

Edward raccompagna Ruby jusqu'au _Granny's_.  
- Il est tard, observa-t-elle. Granny va m'incendier.  
- Tu regrettes d'être venue? dit Edward sur un ton faussement vexé.  
- Non, sourit-elle.  
Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, lui donna un baiser léger sur les lèvres, et le planta là, tout ahuri.  
- J'ai passé une soirée très agréable, lui lança-t-elle du perron du _Granny's_. On remet ça quand tu veux!

Le lendemain matin, Edward Teague quitta sa maison sobre et de bonne heure. Il se dirigeait vers le_ Granny's_ quand il aperçut Ruby et sa grand mère qui se dirigeaient à sa rencontre, l'air catastrophées.  
- Ruby? Mrs Lucas? Que se passe-t-il?  
- Edward! s'écria Ruby en se tordant les mains. C'est horrible!  
Elle se mit à pleurer. Sa grand-mère l'enlaça.  
- Allons, allons, ma chérie...  
La vieille dame se tourna vers lui.  
- C'est le petit Henry. Emma vient d'appeler, expliqua-t-elle. Il est à l'hôpital. Dans le coma.  
Edward devint livide. Henry. Le fils du shérif Swan. Un gentil gamin.  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?  
Granny baissa la tête. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vieilli de 10 ans en quelques secondes.  
- On ne sait pas. Emma n'a pas été très claire. Elle a parlé d'un chausson aux pommes...  
Edward, Ruby et la vieille dame s'observèrent en silence, désemparés.  
Il y eut une sorte d'onde de choc de lumière dorée.  
Il eut l'impression qu'un mur se fissurait dans son esprit. Un flot d'image et de sensations afflua dans son cerveau. Il vacilla, se tenant la tête à deux mains.

Ruby et Granny avaient toutes deux un air hagard et perdu.  
- Edward?  
Non. Pas Edward. JACK.  
- Je crois que je ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-il d'une voix blanche.  
- Je suis Scarlett, dit Ruby, le regard dans le vide. Je suis le Petit Chaperon Rouge, et aussi le loup.  
Elle se remit à pleurer. Jack la prit dans ses bras, ignorant le regard courroucé de Granny.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a fait? Qu'est-ce que la reine nous a fait?  
- Je ne sais pas, murmura Jack.  
Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
- Tu sais, "Scarlett" c'est aussi joli que "Ruby".  
- Et toi, demanda le Petit Chaperon Rouge en s'essuyant les yeux. Qui est ton autre personnalité?  
Jack sourit, lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa, sous les yeux médusés de Granny.  
- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour vous servir, milady.

**Et voilà c'est fini! C'était très court mais c'est la 1ere fic "longue" en plusieurs chapitres que j'ai écrite il y a pas mal de temps et je viens de la retrouver.**


End file.
